How Much is That Rabbit in the Window
"How Much is That Rabbit in the Window" is the tenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh made by Walt Disney Television Animation. It originally aired on March 20, 1988. Plot One day, Rabbit is out working in his garden and trying to build a pumpkin vehicle to scare the crows out of his garden, when Piglet comes by asking to borrow a cooking pot to which Rabbit tells Piglet to help himself but when Piglet mutters to himself how Piglet does not offer to help but thanks him for letting him borrow something. Then Tigger comes by and asks to borrow a thingamabob (which is a rope) to which Rabbit tells Tigger to help himself to whatever he wants, but he mutters again how no one will help him. Then Rabbit finishes his pumpkin vehicle and manages to scare the crows away but runs his vehicle off the cliff causing it to fall off into the river and crash! When Rabbit returns to his garden, Pooh shows up and asks to borrow some honey, to which Rabbit tells Pooh to help himself because everyone has. Inside, Pooh accidentally gets the honey stuck to his paw, and accidentally gets his paw stuck to Rabbit's calendar, and causes many of the dates of the calendars to fall on him, covering his face. When Pooh comes out with all the pieces of the calendar stuck to him, the crows fly away scared, to which Rabbit believes that he did it on his own, and rushes into his house to tell Pooh, but Pooh is already gone. Rabbit looks at his calendar and, not knowing that the date is wrong, believes that it is his birthday, and suspects that his friends are planning a surprise birthday party for him, to which he decides to do a little investigating. First, Rabbit stops by Piglet's, and sees that Piglet is steering up something in Rabbit's pot that he borrowed, and Rabbit believes it is a giant birthday cake, and is excited about it, but after Rabbit leaves, it is revealed that Piglet was bowling his clothes in the pot to get them clean. Next, Rabbit runs into Tigger, to which he ties up the thingamobob (the rope he borrowed from Rabbit) around a tree, to which Rabbit asks if it is the same one that Tigger borrowed from him, to which Tigger lies for some unknown reason and says, "No." Rabbit then suspects that Tigger has hidden a surprise birthday present for him in the tree, and is really excited. Meanwhile, Owl has found Pooh stuck to the dates of Rabbit's calendar, and tries to help Pooh become unstuck of the dates of the calendar, and when Rabbit sneaks by, he thinks that Owl is decorating Pooh for his birthday party, and goes home all excited. When Rabbit arrives home, he thinks that his friends are there waiting to surprise him, but they are not, and this saddens Rabbit because he believes that his friends have forgotten his birthday, to which it makes him believe that his friends do not like him anymore, and that they were just using him to borrow his stuff, to which Rabbit decides to leave the Hundred Acre Wood and go somewhere and be special. On the way, Eeyore spots Rabbit, and believes that he is going on vacation, and feels sad for not being invited, and decides to tell others that they were not invited either. Then a man in a truck grabs Rabbit and throws him into the back of his truck, and takes him to a store in town. Once at the store, the man puts a special sign on Rabbit, hoping to sell Rabbit for a good price, to which Rabbit is so excited to become special. Also in the store, three stuffed animals who look like Pooh (Ted), Piglet (Pinky) and Tigger (Vacuum Head) decide to steal Rabbit's sign from him so they can be bought first. Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, Eeyore has found Pooh and Christopher Robin, who are hunting for flutterbies (which are actually fireflies), and he tells them that Rabbit has run away to Town, to which Christopher Robin gathers Pooh, Piglet and Tigger, and takes them to town to find Rabbit. Tigger is the first to spot Rabbit in the shop, and taps on the window, trying to get his attention, but Rabbit tells him that he does not know any Tiggers, Poohs, or Piglets because all they do is borrow from him and do not know how to treat him special. Tigger then turns his head away, feeling bad for treating Rabbit, but does not notice that the Pooh-Look-Alike, Piglet-Look-Alike, and the Tigger-Look-Alike jump out of nowhere, grab Rabbit and take him with them. When Tigger turns around and finds out that Rabbit is gone, he calls for Christopher Robin, Pooh and Piglet, who come running, and tells them about finding Rabbit in the store, and that Rabbit was wearing a big special sign. Pooh decides that they should go inside and apologize to Rabbit for not treating him like he was special, but Christopher Robin says that they cannot because the store is closed, and that they must come back tomorrow and buy Rabbit back. After Christopher Robin and the gang leave, the Pooh-Look-Alike, Piglet-Look-Alike, and the Tigger-Look-Alike bring Rabbit out and tell him to hand over the tag, because they have been in the store for a long time, and that no kid has wanted to buy them. Rabbit manages to trick the stuffed animals into believing that there is another tag right behind them, and when they turn their heads around, Rabbit runs away, and the stuffed animals chase him. During the run, Rabbit accidentally trips over a girl doll, to which his tag gets stuck on the doll's hand, and the stuffed animals continue to chase him, not noticing that the tag is on the doll's hand. Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh, Tigger and Piglet sleep over at Christopher Robin's house, and wonder if Christopher Robin's piggy bank will have enough money to buy Rabbit back. However, Tigger does not seem to worry about Rabbit, because he believes that Rabbit is having the time of his life. Back at the store, the Stuffed Animals continue to chase Rabbit, to which Rabbit manages to escape them by driving a toy car, but the Stuffed Animals manage to find a toy firetruck and give chase to Rabbit, to which they find Rabbit and crash into him. Rabbit finally tells them that they can have the tag, to which the Stuffed Animals find the tag on the girl doll, and fight over which one of them is gonna be bought by Christopher Robin, ripping the tag into three pieces so Christopher Robin can buy all three of them. The next day Christopher Robin comes with Pooh, Piglet and Tigger, and takes his piggy bank to the clerk, and asks him how much Rabbit is to, which the clerk says that Rabbit is worth a great deal, and when Christopher Robin hands the clerk his piggy bank, he whispers that he was saving up to buy Rabbit a birthday present, to which Rabbit hears this and realizes that his friends did remember his birthday. The clerk tells Christopher Robin that he does not have enough money to buy Rabbit. Christopher Robin then tries to trade Pooh's honeypot, Piglet's cooking pot and Tigger's watchamahooset, but the Clerk says it is not enough to buy Rabbit. Christopher Robin then starts to leave the store sadly, but Pooh whispers something in Christopher Robin's ear, and Christopher Robin tells the Clerk that he would like to add a whole bunch of love, to which the clerk sells Rabbit to him, and Christopher Robin and Rabbit hug each other when they are reunited together. On the way out of the store, Rabbit tells the stuffed animals that someday, they will be special and that someone will want to buy them too. The stuffed animals then hold up the ripped sign that says "Special" and await to be sold. Sometime back home, Christopher Robin and the gang appear at Rabbit's house and throw him a birthday party. Rabbit tells them that his birthday was last week, and that they forgot it, but Christopher Robin tells Rabbit that his calendar is missing the whole week. Then there is a knock at the door, and one of the crows flies in and lands in Rabbit's cake. But just as Rabbit is about to shoo him out, the crow graciously hands Rabbit a slice of the cake. Humbled by the acts of kindness and caring from his friends, and even now from his usual foe, Rabbit thanks everyone, finally feeling at home, appreciated and special. Characters *Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) *Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) *Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) *Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) *Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins) *The Crows (voiced by Frank Welker) *Ted, Pinky, and Vacuum Head (voiced by Jim Cummings, Ken Sansom and Chuck McCann) *The Clerk (voiced by Jim Cummings) Trivia *The title is based on the children's song: "How Much is That Doggie in the Window?". *This episode focuses on Rabbit for the second time. *This episode takes place on March 7th, which is 3 weeks before Rabbit's birthday. *It is somewhat peculiar seeing this as Rabbit wasn't one of Christopher's original toys; but rather one of A.A. Milne's creations along with Owl. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Birthday productions